Electronic mail (“email”) usages have become omnipresent in everyday use for online users as larger numbers of people are able to access the Internet from an array of devices. In addition to providing a way for individuals to communicate more efficiently with each other, electronic mail also provides an effective form of communication for individuals, businesses, organizations, and other entities interested in communicating with large groups of people, such as friends, family, customers, and the like. Commercial senders or merchants send many of the messages that users receive in their e-mail accounts. These messages include advertisements, promotions, coupons, purchase confirmations, royalty program messages, institution employee announcements, school notifications, and the like. The majority of these messages are machine generated emails originating from a template or boilerplate. Examples of such templates include textual templates and/or HyperText Markup Language (HTML) templates.
Sometimes, a specific email message is received after another email message is received. For example, a shipping confirmation email message is often received after an online purchase of a product is received.